Various decoding schemes for Error Correction Codes (ECCs) apply iterative decoding of two or more underlying component codes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,700,970, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system and method for decoding data. Multi-dimensional encoded data may be received that potentially has errors. The multi-dimensional encoded data may encode each input bit in a set of input bits multiple times in multiple different dimensions to generate encoded bits. The encoded bits may be decoded in at least one of the multiple dimensions. If one or more errors are detected in a plurality of encoded bits in at least one of the multiple dimensions, an intersection sub-set of the encoded data may be decoded that includes data encoding the same input bits encoded by the plurality of encoded bits in at least a second dimension of the multiple dimensions. The values of the input bits by decoding the intersection sub-set may be changed.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0129896, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatuses and methods for error correcting data. A first Error Correction Code (ECC) decoder is configured to decode a first code word to provide a first result and to decode a second code word to provide a second result. The decoder is configured to run up to a particular number of iterations to provide each of the results. A second ECC decoder is configured to decode a third code word to provide decoded data, wherein the third code word comprises the first result and the second result. An evaluation module is configured to initiate a recovery scheme responsive to the decoded data including an error.